


Chapter 2: Connection Error

by SaffronCity



Series: Access Denied [2]
Category: Mr. Robot (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-16
Updated: 2020-04-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:07:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23676604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaffronCity/pseuds/SaffronCity
Summary: Poor Elliot, can he handle another girl who inserts herself into his life?
Relationships: Elliot Alderson x Reader, Elliot Alderson | Reader
Series: Access Denied [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1573765
Kudos: 2





	Chapter 2: Connection Error

It had been a month since Elliot saw Haneul. She was crossing his mind more often than he'd like to admit. Angela had noticed it. She saw the moment he checked out of the conversation, she saw him stop typing in the middle of work and check out. She knew something was up. Angela knew she had to do something, she had to find out what happened. Elliot was outside, taking a look at his phone, when Angela surprised him,  
"Hey," she said softly. Elliot didn't jump, but turned around quickly, pocketing his phone.  
"Angela," he said.  
"Hey," she said again, "I was just thinking that you've been acting a little strange lately," she told him, honestly. Elliot tried to keep a straight face.  
"I am?"  
"Yeah," she said, crossing her arms, "What's the deal?"  
"Nothing," Elliot replies. "But, I've gotta go, I-I'm-"  
"Yeah, you're sorry, I know," she huffed, tucking some hair behind her ear, "Well you know I'm always here for you, right, Elliot?"  
"Yeah, I know," he said, already jogging away.  
\--  
When Elliot got home, before taking his shoes off, before even greeting Flipper, his computer was booting up, getting ready for the searching. She hadn't been active on Facebook, but she'd been on Instagram lately. Actually, she was always on Instagram, never posting, but just looking, lurking. Just like him. He tracked her location. She wasn't far away, perhaps a ten, or even fifteen minute walk. She didn't live in a good part of town. He leashed Flipper, and, without a second thought, headed up to her part of town. Once Elliot got there, he saw Haneul outside, smoking a cigarette, her cheeks, nose and eyes were red, and she was talking to another girl, who wore a niqab who was also smoking. Haneul looked over, and lowered her eyelids. Elliot couldn't walk over. He was lucky that Flipper had to shit at that spot. Well, that, and she wouldn't shit on his pillows. She said something to the girl in the niqab and walked over.  
"Couldn't stay away, huh?" she mused, curling her lips into a smile. She had pout, full lips, donned with a brown gloss. She wrapped her arms around Elliot's neck. He didn't mind the contact, but didn't like that people saw. He pulled back, and Flipped yipped, wagging her tail at Haneul. She crouched down, and scratched Flipper on the head.  
"Who's a chungy baby? You are!" and Flipper wagged her tail harder.  
"I wasn't looking for you," he told her. She stood up, and smiled, raising a brow.  
"Really? I have information that says otherwise," she said. Elliot's stomach dropped. How the fuck did she know so quickly? Was he getting sloppy? He swallowed thickly.  
"Want me to come over tonight?" she asked softly. His lips were chapped, but he nodded quickly.  
She kissed his cheek, her eyelashes brushing his cheekbone,  
"I'll see you tonight, Elliot," she whispered, and headed back to the niqabi. They headed inside. He stayed outside for a while longer while Flipper yipped and wagged her tail at Elliot.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry about it being so late!  
> I had some personal stuff to deal with and then the whole virus happened!  
> Hope you're all staying safe and relaxing inside!


End file.
